Megumi's Song
by CyberSerpent
Summary: Based on the snog "Misty's Song" from the Pokemon soundtrack. Sano and Megumi camp out--is this a chance for them to confess their feelings?


Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or "Misty's Song"

Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or "Misty's Song"

A/n- "Misty's Song" is da song from the Pokemon soundtrack and I figured it'd be perfect for a Sano+Meg fanfic.

Megumi's Song 

"I don't believe this." Megumi Takani grumbled as she lugged her backpack up the hill.

"Ya think I can, kitsune?" Sanosuke Sagara shot back as he kicked a pebble away."I mean, seeing your face once a week is enough, but EVERYDAY, EVERY MILLISECOND?I don't think so."

Megumi kicked a pebble back at him, "Ken-san no baka…"

"Now you're talkin', fox." Sanosuke grinned at her.

(a/n- ahem, allow me to explain…Kenshin and Kaoru, our well-known couple, sent the duo off to a little "trip" in the mountains for a week.Why they did this?Because, Kenshin knows that Sanosuke likes Megumi, and Kaoru knows that Megumi likes Sanosuke, no matter how they protested it, they do.And so they planned this getaway for them while Genzai minded the clinic and Kenshin minded the gambling…only because Sanosuke wouldn't leave unless he agreed-_-;;;;;;) 

~*~

It was dusk.

"I guess this would do it." Megumi kicked at her separate orchid purple tent and dove in, admiring her work of decoration: the light pink sleeping bag matching her kimono and a small oil lamp sat burning brightly at the corner of the tent.

"Oi, onna, you bring any food?I'm starvin'." Sanosuke peered into her tent, bending down to get at the low entrance.

Megumi turned around as much as the tiny space would allow her and hissed, "Get out tori-atama, everyone is entitled to privacy and that includes me!" 

Sanosuke backed away, "Jeez, so touchy…I don't even have a tent!" 

Megumi absorbed the last saying slowly…Sanosuke didn't have a tent—he'd have to sleep outside.But he didn't even have a sleeping bag, and he brought his futon.But still, a futon on the hard cold ground?And outside where the temperature drops to below five degrees farenheit?_Yes. _She mentally told herself.There was no way, absolutely no way, she was sharing a tent with the rooster head, much less this tiny tent._But…_

She sighed, relenting to her conscience and a tiny sting in her heart."Ne, Sano," she called.

"Aa aa?" he replied, his body outlined against her tent.

"Bring your futon in," she commanded.

"AA AA?!?!" this time the rooster yelled in disbelief."You want _me _to sleep with ya in dat tiny tent?!"

Megumi suspected as much, "Hai, and you better hurry up unless you plan on turning into a human popsicle overnight."

With a grunt the gangster struggled to drag the heavy futon in, forcing Megumi to back up and in doing so, her sock-clad feet accidentally kicked over the oil lamp.

The fire caught onto the flammable surface of the tent and the whole thing began flaring up and Megumi screamed.

Sanosuke sensed something wrong and immediately tossed his futon aside (or frankly, outside, since there wasn't much space inside).He ducked into the tent and hurriedly took Megumi's wrist, shouting, "C'mon, kitsune, get up!You're gonna get burned alive if you don't hurry!"

"A-aa…" the doctoress stammered, her eyes transfixed on the wall of flames dancing before her.She couldn't move—she felt paralyzed with fear!

"Come _on!" _Sanosuke yelled, yanking Megumi's arm.This sudden movement seemed the jolt her and she abruptly stood up as much as the tent would allow her and ducked out with Sanosuke.

As soon as they were out of the burning tent, Megumi collapsed onto Sanosuke's arms."A-arigatou…" she gasped out.

Sanosuke hugged her tightly against him."No problem, fox, but what are you gonna do about your tent and sleepin bag?It's all burnt to da ground now."

"Oh no!" Megumi cried, pulling back from him."That means—I'll have to sleep on the ground…"

"Ya think?" Sanosuke laughed."I'm not gonna let you do dat, vixen.Sleep in my futon, I'll sleep on the ground."

"Iie!" Megumi responded with such a force Sanosuke was taken aback."You're _not _giving up your futon for me!Do you understand?"

Sanosuke grabbed her wrists, forcing her to look into his eyes, "You're not makin this any easier for me, kistune-onna.I've got a stronger body than you, 'sides," he added a little sadly, "I'm used to sleepin on da ground."

Megumi twisted out of his grip, eyes ablaze."This is ridiculous, it's my fault the stupid tent burned to the ground!So I'll just have to take the consequences and live with it!Heck, it's only one week!We can just take turns!"

Sanosuke smiled deviously, "I've got an idea, why don't we sleep in it _together?"_

Megumi's eyes widened."HENTAI!" she kicked at his shins."You're not laying a finger on me or you'll be answering to my fists!"

Sanosuke laughed again, "Oh yeah?What about my fists?" he clenched and unclenched his fists in mockness."Besides, who would wanta lay a finger on a tigress like you?"

Megumi started to reply, but found that it was hopeless.No one can win him in a fistfight, that was for sure, and she was no Saitou, so she'd just have to live with it.Heck one week may just flit by._But, _a small voice in her head added softly, _maybe it isn't enough._

_ _

~*~

"I don't believe this." Megumi repeated to herself quietly for the umpteenth time as she felt the warm bulk of Sanosuke right beside her.

"I believe it." He had jokingly replied the first time, but stopped at the tenth time.

Megumi was in a terry bathrobe she had changed into at the bushes, but Sanosuke just shrugged off his gi and shuffled in with her.The night was dark and there seemed to be eyes peering out everywhere.She shuddered and scooted a millimeter closer to Sanosuke.

Sanosuke peeked back at her from his shoulder (he was turned against her), "Scared, kitsune?"

"As if!" she tried to sound confident, but her voice gave her away and Sanosuke turned to face her and squeezed her hand, "Don't worry, I'm here."

For some reason she strangely really felt more relaxed after that, and she even let him hold her hand.

_~Out here in the quiet of the night_

_Beneath the stars and moon_

_We both know we've got somethin' on our minds_

_We won't admit, but it's true~_

_ _

"Sano…" she whispered quietly.

"Yuh?"

"Can I…get a little closer?It's kind of cold."

A smile appeared."Sure."

Megumi tugged nervously at her hair as she inched closer into the warmth of her—no, _no way, _but she had to admit it—her _crush._

Sanosuke's arms welcomed her and they circled her as she went closer.Her head was pressed against his chest and she breathed in his musky scent.He tilted her head up and looked into her eyes.She avoided his gaze.

_~You look at me_

_I look away~_

_ _

"Kitsune…" Sanosuke sighed and let go of her chin.

She caught a glimmer of hurt in his amber brown eyes and she somehow felt a sense of regret.

_ _

_~I wanna tell you what I'm feeling_

_But I don't know how to start_

_I wanna tell you_

_But now I'm afraid you might break my heart_

_Oh, why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_

_And to say that_

_I love you~_

_ _

"Tori-atama…" she whispered softly.

"Hai?"

"Y-you don't think there's bears out here, do you?"

"Hell, can be anythin out here, dinosaurs, even."

"Stop it, you're scaring me!" Megumi buried her face in his chest, hugging him tighter.

Sanosuke chuckled softly and stroked her hair._How I wish I can tell you…_

_ _

_~I practiced all the things I could say_

_Line by line, every word_

_I tell myself, today could be the day_

_But every time, I lose the nerve~_

_ _

Megumi's face brushed against Sanosuke's chest and she blushed lightly as his arms tightened around her and he began murmuring soft words to her, lulling her to sleep.

The blanket that covered them, which seemed so heavy just hours ago, now seemed too light and the cold air was intruding.

Sanosuke's skin began to show hints of blue and Megumi was instantly alert.She wanted to get up to get his gi, but it was so far away—and she didn't want to break the embrace.So instead she shifted the blanket upper and began to huff at the blue spots, hoping to warm him somehow.She looked up at him and a tinge of red appeared on his face, and he looked away, embarrassed. 

_~I look at you, _

_You look away~_

_ _

"Don—" Sanosuke started gruffly.

Megumi looked up.

"Don't waste your breath."

"Oh." She felt a sting of pain and settled deeper into the blankets, her arms loosening around his waist and returning to her side, clutching the blanket top securely.

"Hey, no offense." He added quickly, seeing her reaction.

"None taken." Megumi replied softly.

_~I wanna tell you what I'm feeling_

_But I don't know how to start_

_I wanna tell you_

_But now I'm afraid you might break my heart_

_Oh, why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_

_And to say that_

_I love you~_

"Aw c'mon fox, don't be like dat!" Sanosuke begged tilting her chin up again."I meant good, honest!"

"I know, Sanosuke, I know." Megumi replied coldly.

"Sanosuke?What happened to tori-atama?" Sanosuke narrowed his eyes.

Megumi snapped. "J-just be quiet alright?I'm trying to sleep, in case you forgot!"

Sanosuke's eyes softened, "Right, my bad.Gomen nasai."

_Gomen nasai? _Megumi thought, and her inner mind was already scolding her._Why did you go and snap at him?You know you like him—love him, even!_

_ _

­_~Why, do you turn away_

_It must be, you're afraid like me_

_I try, but I can't pretend that I_

_Don't feel for you the way I do_

_Can't you see~_

_ _

"G-gomen." Megumi mumbled."I didn't mean to snap at you…I'm sorry."

Sanosuke grinned, "No problem, fox.As long as you're not mad at me, I'm happy."

Megumi looked up, surprised.The teenager was blushing, amazed at his own boldness.

"Really?You're happy as long I'm not mad at you?" she said in a whisper, afraid for the answer.

"H-hai." Sanosuke gulped and managed to meet her piercing gaze.

But her reaction startled him, for Megumi threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his embrace."Oh, gomen ne, rooster—I, I didn't know, didn't know…"

"Didn't know what?" dread was lumping in his throat.

"I didn't know that I loved you earlier!"

"Nani?!?!" Sanosuke's eyes bugged out."Seriously?You like me?"

"Love," she corrected, smiling.

Sanosuke broke into a grin."I've been waiting to do this for so long." He murmured, and took her face in his hands, thumb stroking her cheek, and with a furious passion, he kissed her.Megumi kissed back, tears streaming down her face in joy."Aishiteru, tori-atama, aishiteru."

Sanosuke felt her salty tears and he stopped to kiss all her tears away."It's okay, you're with me, nothin to be afraid of anymore…I won't become another Kanryuu…"

Megumi smiled at him and kissed him again.

_~I wanna tell you what I'm feeling_

_But I don't know how to start_

_I wanna tell you_

_But now I'm afraid you might break my heart_

_Oh, why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_

_And to say that_

_I love you~_

A/n- datz dat!Like it?Ok, so I didn't put da whole week out.I was planning to let them just sleep (no lemony puns intended!) for da first night and maybe declare their love the last night, but somehow it just turned out this way—if I get over 10 reviews I might consider a sequel—I already have a plan in mind. ::wink wink::

Later dayz!

CyberSerpent .~


End file.
